pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 3 Equipment
These are the weapons that can be found in Patapon 3. The weapons have a different style and usage depending on the class you are using. At level 11 or 31 you can change the name of any weapon this is called "Arch Items".(note up to 10 letters only) Swords Swords are used by Taterazay, Guardira and Tondenga from Level 6: Common *'Sword': A standard-issue sword. Light and easy to wield, but massive damage, no! *'Ice Sword': Magic sword mantled in the coldest of cold. Can freeze enemies, deal critical hits and knock them back. Said to stay eternally sharp. (Freeze) *'Flame Sword': Sword with a blade burning red with magical heat. Not only powerful, it lights them on fire! ''(Ignite) *'Sleepy Sword': ''A magic sword that deals damage and sends foes to sleep. One nasty slice and it's night-night. (Sleep) Unique *'Drigonlay': An Drigonlay: An enchanted sword. The blade curves slightly, all the better for stabbing dragons right in the rib cage. (added damage to dragons) *'Flangil':'' The hilt of this single_edged sword is engraved with a holy crest. Its golden blade cuts demons down to size.'' (added damage to undead) *'Yin Yang Sword': This weapon is made of pure Armeggedon, it can even tear the island if used incorrectly. Super Unique *'Castram': This two-pronged sword with an unsettling bend slashes twice in a single breath. *'Fendus': A two-edged sword doubling as a shield. Somewhat uncouth, but boosts defense provided the wielder can lift it. *'The Butcher': Sword large enough to give anyone an inferiority complex- well what's left of them. knocks foes back causing stagger Blades Blades are used by Taterazay from Level 5 and Myamsar from level 8: Common *'Blade': This standard-issue blade deals less damage than a sword (bad), but more critical hits (excellent). *'Lightning Blade': An enchanted blade that summons lightning, deals critical hits, and lits foes on fire. *'Critical Blade': A magic blade with magic sharpness. This reliable weapon has a good chance of dealing critical hits. (Critical) Unique *'Yin Yang blade': Some say if wield both the Yin Yang Sword and the Yin Yang Blade there's only 3 words "say your prayers". *'Tsuyugiri': This renowned blade is so sharp that it slices rain drops into two. Even most shields are useless against its blinding slash. *'Murapata': A deadly blade that cries for blood. Murders the opposition, provided one pays the price. (99% critical chance, but lowers maximum stamina). Super Unique *'Blade of Astria':'' A Western blade encrusted with fabulous jewels and passed down through a line of battle-decorated kings. It can puncture a dragon's scales and shatter a castle's walls.'' Spears Spears are used by Yarida, Kibadda, Piekron, Wooyari, Taterazay from level 10, Charibasa and Pyokorider from level 15, and Naughtyfins and Buzzcrave. Common *'Spear': A standard issue spear. It's made to last, but sadly the end isn't pointy enough to inflict much damage. *'Critical Spear': This sharpened spear is a dependable piece which effectively deals critical hits. (Critical) *'Flame Spear': A spear with a burning hot tip, thanks to a little magic. Great for making shish kebab in a single stab-broil motion. (Ignite) *'Repel Spear': A heavy, uncouth-looking spear. Its true worth becomes apparent when you knock foes into next year. Unique *'Gesundbeit': Twisted spear created to slay a giant. Who are stabbed, are going to have one awful nights sleep. (added damage to giants) *'Yumspar': This mysterious spear, decorated with vines, sends its victims to dreamland. (Sleep) *'Yin yang spear': A pierce from this fallen angel and you experience a multi-element suprise. Super Unique *'Dokaknel's Fang': This spear, from Dokaknel's fang, pierces through anything. (Pierce) *'Palkyria's Flight': This special spear, that happens to be at the forefront of modern aerodynamics, can precisely careen through the cracks between shields. (Higher chance for Shield Breaker) *'Poseipon's Trident': This three-pronged spear of a sea king; boasts attack power and instantly freeze enemies upon contact. Pikes Used by Wooyari from level 11 and Naughtyfins and Buzzcrave from level 31. Common *'Lance': The excessive length of this standard-issue pike is nothing but standard. Only a well-trained warrior can handle it well. *'Ice Pike': Magic lance with chilling power. Has powerful freeze ability, and causes stagger and knockback. *'Stagger Pike': An uncouth pike designed to caused stagger rather than pierce foes. Unique *'Goldora': This golden pike is an ages-old beauty,with not a scratch on its slender blade. Deals critical hits and causes stagger *'Pointidon': The stabbing ability of this pike is evidenced by its heavy thrusting attacks that are unaffected by sheilds and send foes flying. Super Unique *'Super Cedar Log': This Hefty log was carved from a millennia-old super cedar. Its awfully heavy and rock hard,and makes a perfect club for pummeling foes Halberds These weapons are used by Kibadda, Piekron at level 7, Pyokorider, Charibasa at lvl 18. Wooyari and Guardira from lvl 15, and Naughtyfins and Buzzcrave from level 31. Common *'Halberd': A standard-issue halberd. Nearly worthless in battle, but if you fall on it, you'll probably survive! *'Ice Lance': Magic halberd wrapped in sub-zero coldness. Freezes enemies, knocks them back, deals critcal hits. May also soothe headaches. *'Stagger Lance': Huge halberd capable of serious damage if carried on horseback. Great for knocking foes back or making them stagger. *'Fire Lance': A magic halberd that glows with enchanted fire. Deals critical hits and causes foes to ignite. Unique *'Romulus' Halberd': A lance wielded by a legendary hero who established a great empire in just one generation. Has been used to topple many a giant via a single thrust aimed at a critical spot.( Added damage to giants). *'Incensar':'' A halberd which shoots a maelstrom fire from its tip. This precursor to flamethrower burns everything in sight'' Super Unique *'Gugnir': Just toss this lance of the gods, and it nails the enemy's weak point. Inflicts ruthlessly powerful ''critical hits.'' *'''Battachin: An undefeatable hero was the once proud owner of this jagged-tipped long lance. Equally deadly when swung or thrust. *'Murakumon': This holy lance, blessed by a thunder deity, grants the speed of great flashes of lightning. Arms Used by Destrobo and Bowmunk and Ragewolf. Common *'Arm':'' The training arm. Inflicts little damage.'' *'Ice Arm': This arm make of compatced permafrost freezes foes. *'Repel Arm': This rough arm sends foes flying. *'Sleepy Arm':'' This magic arm lures foes to sleep upon contact.'' Unique *'Deathwringer': This field throwing arm has broken countless records.( Added damage to wood, stone, and metal). *'Great Golem Arm':'' A precious arm that uses the limb of a golem.'' Super Unique *'Natura's Touch': This holy arm is steeped in healing powers, and has strong resistance to magic attacks. Boast high heal-boosting attack power, but does little damage *'Piringar Zingar': This shock-inducing arm is used to quell riots. *'Chosan's Arm': This quick-reflex arm is used to capture criminals. Daggers Used by Myamsar at level 10 and Piekron at level 12. Common *'Dagger': This standard-issue dagger is well-loved for its sturdy but compact design. *'Critical Dagger': This dependable dagger with critical effect is used on the battlefield to finish off enfeebled foes. *'Sleepy Dagger': The tip of this dagger is dipped in sleep medicine. Multiple stabs ensure a thorougholy soporific effect. Unique *'Crablessa': Months were spents molding a rock-hard Cioking shell into this dagger Super Unique *'Feisho': This magic dagger makes its wielder feel as light as a feather. Foes will be helpless in the face of your lightning-quick moves Shivs Used by Myamsar at level 15. Common *'Shiv': This standard-issue shiv is shaped so that it slips past your foe's shield and delivers its blow true. *'Poison Shiv': This shiv is laden with a fast-acting poison.Its deadly slice combines with the ensuing venom drives foes to agony Unique *'Heltopay's Kiss':'' This Deadly crescent-shaped shiv slips past shields and delivers effective critical attacks'' Super Unique *'Goliamon's Shiv':'' The blade of this shiv seems to glow with a dark power. Boasts high attack power,poison, and sleep effects.'' *'Holymadda Shiv: The divine blade of this legendary shiv is imbued with a holy power. Boasts high attack power, and boosts stamina.'' Greatswords Used by ﻿Grenburr, and Cannassault at lvl 15, and Ravenous. Common *'''Greatsword: ''A standard-issue greatsword. "Great" because it's durable, but is actually abit useless.'' *'Critical Greatsword':'' A sharp, enchanted greatsword. This one's a keeper-it deals lots of critical hits.'' *'Ice Greatsword': A magic greatsword forged in permafrost. Freezes foes. Unique *'Quagar': A hefty, single-edged greatsword made from the hardest mineral imaginable. Has consistently high attack power and strong knockback. *'Excalipon': Only a chosen few can wield this greatsword which inflicts terrifying critical damage that corresponds to its owner's luck. Super Unique *'Serberker': The destructive force of this accursed greatsword is formidable indeed, but he who wields it loses all sense of self-preservation, eventually losing the ability to distinguish friend from foe. (Reduces critical rate to 0%.) Greatblades Grenburr can use greatblades starting at lvl 14. Common *'Greatblade': This standard issue greatblade used in training boasts consistently high attack power. *'Flame Greatblade':'' A blazing Greatblade with magical power; any thing it touches bursts into flame.'' *'Sleepy Greatblade': This magic greatblade lulls foes to sleep while dealing damage. Unique *'Mono Hoshibo': A greatblade so long, you could use it to dry your laundry if it weren't for the whole "sharp" thing. And yet oddly enough, it's as light as a feather. *'Onigiri's Greatblade': A greatblade used by an eastern hero to smite a particularly nasty demon. When its frosty blade slices a victim, a layer of ice spreads from the wound. Super Unique *'Murasamune': A cursed greatblade that demands a great sacrifice from whoever is brave enough to wield it. Boasts ultimate critical effect, and induces poision and sleep. Axes Giant club-like weapons. Cannassault, Tondenga at level 10, and Grenburr at level 20 and Ravenous. Common *'Axe': A standard-issue axe. Great for cutting wood, but (strangely) not so hot when it comes to cutting enemies. *'Stagger Axe': This axe can stagger a million of foes in just a second. Mostly best for Dekapon superhero *'Poison Axe':'' This multibladed axe has it's blades soaked in toxic liquids to get foes in an eternal sleep, even looking at it can make them pass out'' Unique *'Hilkinga's Chillaxe': A myth said that this axe was in the hands of a mighty patapon, this axe freezes foes for a 100 years *'Shiva's Flameaxe': This legend has it that this axe can burn foes to a crisp, useful against strong barricades *'Susurapon': This had almighty's power that can destroy a castle in four seconds. Super Unique *'Axe of Hanboon': A dignified looking axe designed for the undignified purpose of dealing excruciating pain. One powerful blow is enough to blast foes out sight,or at least cause great stagger Clubs These are used by Tondenga; Guardira and Cannassault from level 10 and Ravenous. Common *'Club': Standard-issue club. Use for carpentry more than fighting. *'Lightning Club': This magic club summons lighting. Causes critical hits and is flammable. *'Dreamweaver': This magic club zonks foes unconcious. Unique *'Genmaru': A sturdy tool built for demolition. Pulverizes enemy structures. *'Mjollnir': This sparkling gold club of the gods, said to easily crack the skull of a giant, has a high critical rate. Super Unique *'Thor': This club, created by son of Odin himself, inspires terror in the form of an array of status effects. Bows Bows are the weapons used by Yumiyacha and Alosson. Common *'Bow': An everyday practice bow. It shoots arrows and sometimes it hits targets! *'Flame Bow': A magic bow thiat shoots arrows of fire, Lighting foes on fire and forcing them to flee forlornly. *'Sleepy Bow': A bow that carries a witch's curse. Its targets drift right off to sleep, where they dream about having lots of warts. Unique *'Bow of Apollopon': A beautifully ornamented bow that was once an offering to the sun deity. Overwhelms foes rapid-fire and powerful critical hits. *'Yamibashiri':'' An assassin's bow that inflicts lots of horrible status effects on unsuspecting targets.'' Super Unique *'Raijinpon's Bow': A great bow for dealing critical hits and lighting foes on fire. Forms tiny bolts of lightning which electrify its arrows. Longbows Used by Alosson from level 10. Common *'Longbow': This standard-issue longbow boasts a long range and excellent stagger effect. *'Stagger Longbow': When this powerful longbow strikes its mark, its concussive force knocks enemies unconcious. *'Poison Longbow':'' The arrows of this longbow are dipped in poison for added deadliness.'' Unique *'Crossbow of Faible': This hefty longbow has pricked countless giants, and posseses a strange magic which induces sleep. Super Unique *'Krakabom Crossbow': It takes an extra moment to pull back this giant Adamanman longbow, but the delay is more than compensated for with additional attack power. *'Yoichiro: 'this longbow fires magic arows that can pierce through anything. Imbued with a great magic force, even a mere scratch deals heavy damage. Crossbows Crossbows are used by Yumiyacha from Level 5: Common *'Crossbow': Standard issue crossbow. Fires further than an ordinary bow, but the arrows don't do much damage in the way of pain. *'Ice Crossbow': A magic crossbow. Freezes and knocks back foes, deals critical hits, and wins handily in any snowball fight. *'Repel Crossbow': An uncouth crossbow designed to knock eneimes away from the front lines. Also causes foes to stagger. Unique *'The Machinator':'' A rapid-firing crossbow designed by a brilliant mathematician.'' Super Unique *'Illiamtel's Overture': This crossbow, designed by a master archer, penetrates enemy shields and spares no living thing. *'Teskatori Shooter': An crossbow designed for single hand use, is carried by demons on wyvernback. Those unfotunate enough to be struck by its arrows are inflicted by all manner of status effects. Horn/Tuba Horns/Tubas are used by Wondabarappa and Jamsch and Sonarchy. Common *'Horn/Tuba':'' This consistent horn is used in training, and offers little in terms of damage and status effects.'' *'Ice Horn':'' A magic tuba that's in touch with its inner chill. Blow on this to freeze listeners right to their seats.'' *'Flame Horn': A tuba that burns from within. Its hot tunes literally hit foes with a hunk of burnin' love. Unique *'Healixir Horn': This horn, varnished with an elixir of eternal life, produces a sonorous tone which boosts immunity and defense. *'Dragonap Tuba': The eerily soothing timbre of this horn, built by a merry dragon handler, lulls even the most vicious of dragons off to a deep sleep. (2.5x against dragons). Super Unique *'Sonic Demonslayer': This horn, imbued with with multiple layer of warding magic, is highly effective against evil beasts. It produces a low frequency hum which is only audible to their ghoulish kind. (3.5x against demons, 3x against undead). Long Horns Long Horns are used by Wondabarappa from Level 5 and Sonarchy. Common *'Horn': This is a practice horn, just like the ones they give to all the kids in elementary school. *'Stagger Longhorn': A magic horn whose low tones shake the earth, causing foes to stagger or send them flying. *'Sleepy Longhorn': A magic horn whose waves whisk foes right off to the land of sleep. Unique *'Horn of Homugai':'' Legend has it that almighty put his voice and strength that makes a sonic boom when played.'' Super Unique *'Megaslayer': This longhorn produces a cacophonous sound that makes even the Giants tremble. Its ear-grating roar is so great, it is known to send foes flying. *'Great Howl': A rapid-fire longhorn which imitates the howl of wolves. It ravages the foe's frontlinelike a pack of hungry wolves. Twinhorns Can be used by Jamsch from level 15 and Sonarchy. Common *'Twinhorn': This standard-'issue twinhorn induces sleep with its eerie tones, but does little damage. *'Lightning Twinhorn': This twinhorn,imbued with the power of thunder, showers foes with an incinerating barrage of sky-rattling sounds. *'Poison Twinhorn': This twinhorn distupts the five senses with poisonous soundwaves all of it's victims take great hits to their immunity. And many will not survive. Unique *'Horns of Hamlin': The sweet soundwaves of this magic twinhorn cause an undeniable craving for sleep. Highly effective in group battles. Super Unique *'Siren's Song': The Seductive Sounds of this eerie twinhorn Yield High Attack Power,in addition to Respectable Poison and Sleep effects *'Spriggan's Song': This prized treasure of an earth sprite drenches foes with a torrential shower of sound. Disrupt any formation with powerful poison abillity! Staffs Staffs are used by Oohoroc at level 8. Common *'Staff': Standard issue staff for apprentices of black magic. Begin training with this staff. *'Fireball Staff': Powerful staff that incinerates foes with greatballs of flame. *'Firewall Staff': This powerful staff summons a bulwark of magma by stimulating the veins of the earth. *'Lightning Staff': This powerful staff transforms one's own magic power into a stromcloud which showers foes with lightning. Unique *'Thunderstorm Staff': This staff, wielded only by battle-hardened sorcerers,channels the power of a thunder Djinn to create a great thunderstorm unlock Heavy use of Flash Crack boom. Super Unique *'Holymist Staff': This staff, wielded only by battle-hardened sorcerers,channels a divine beast to create a holy mist which obscures the battlefield. ''unlock Master Flash Crack Boom.'' *'''Flamesea Staff: This staff, wielded only by battle-hardened sorcerers,channels the power of a flame Djinn to create a sea of flame unlock Master Volcano. *'Darkvenom staff: 'This staff, wielded only by batlle-hardened sorcerers channels the power of venomous beasts to cover the battlefield in a poisonous mist. unlock Master Singe. *'Jewelsword Staff: 'A soul of a warrior within the staff transforms into a holy sword and destroys nearby foes Sceptres Used by Pingrek. Common *'Sceptre': A standard-issue sceptre provided to new white mages. *'Purity Sceptre': A cleansing breeze shall blow direct, and free your friends from status effects! *'Healing Sceptre': This scepter is a favorite of high-ranked white magicians. Hold it high and say a prayer to instantaneously heal your allies battle wounds *'Defense Sceptre': Hold this scepter verily tight, and truly wish with all your might! A defensive magic wall appears,to shield your friends from harm and fright! Unique *'Firefighter Sceptre': This ancient scepter dominates the spirits of flame. Its wielder never catches fire, and enemy flame attacks are no longer a threat. *'Defrost Sceptre': Defend: Normalize, Charge attack: Heal All :This ancient scepter dominates the spirites of ice. Its wielder never freezes, and enemy ice attacks are no longer a threat. Super Unique *'Maelstrom Sceptre': A legendary scepter of death and sleep. Transforms Freeze Trap Into the soporific Out Cold. *'Sleepless Scepter:' This Scepter was awakened from an ancient sleep to provide its bearer with an agile body and total resistance to sleep *'Antivenom Sceptre': Defend:heal all, charge def:heal all: this sacred protective scepter grants iron flesh and total resistance to poison. Cannons ﻿Cannogabang and Covet-hiss use these. Common *'Cannon': A cannon used in drills. Made to last,but not to blast- don't expect it to do much damage *'Flame Cannon': A magic cannon that shoots flaming projectiles. Turns up the heat for enemy forces Unique *'Bonkadonk Cannon': Shoots reinforced shells perfect for demolition.( Added damage to shells, dragons, stone, and metal). Super Unique *'Lullablight': A cannon that fires sleep rounds. The perfect group lullaby for noisy enemies Howitzer/Blunderbuss Used by Cannogabang from level 14 and Covet-hiss. Common *'Howitzer/Blunderbuss': This flack Cannon is issued to experienced cannon adepts. Inflicts light damage over a wide range by firing countless tiny shells. *'Ice Howitzer/Ice Blunderbuss': Built with a magical ice alloy, this flack cannon launches flecks of singeing ice that mercilessly freeze foes. Unique *'Euryalus': This flack cannon, designed in ancient times by a great mathematician, is used for base defense. Boasts rapid-fire and critical effect. Super Unique *'Dreadmare': This evil flack cannon was unleashed from the deepest reaches of the demon realm. Its shells affect the very consciousness of the victims, causing poison and sleep.( Added damage to Shells, dragons, stone, and metal. Note that even with these bonuses, it still does under 100% to the listed enemy types). Laser Used by Cannogabang from level 18 and Covet-hiss. Common *'Laser': Only veteran cannon adepts are allowed to handle this hazardous weapon. The piercing laser mows down foes in a single zap *'Critical Laser': This Powerful laser cannon,known for its consistently high attack power,it is said to be a gift from the cosmos. Even a mere graze of its laser can be deadly Unique *'Hoirenho': This terrifying laser cannon is said to be the creation of a demon. Those hit by its powerful ray are frozen inside and out. ( Changes attack element to ice, boost to critical and freeze). Super Unique *'Ichigeki': This ultra-powerful laser was developed to fire a single-shot special attack with high attack power. Hit an entire enemy army with an ultimate critical attack! Claws Used by Ragewolf. Claws cannot be obtained unless you are playing Dark Hero Mode. Common *'Claw': These sturdy claws inflict powerful critical hits, but lack attack power. *'Flaming Claw': These magic flaming claws keep the body warm, boosting freeze resistance. *'Poison Claw: '''These magic poison claws cripple foes with poison and provide poison resistance. Unique *'Demonic Dark Claw': These cursed claws use a dark force to cause status effects. Each claw extends individually to slip past enemy shields. *'Gardsormr Ice Claw:' These claws of an artic dragon can freeze lava. Freeze foes with powerful mist and provides burn resistance. Super Unique *'Bengal Tiger Claw: Claw of the Baihu tiger, which feeds on demons and dragons, grants its bearer agility and unparalleled ferocity. Scythes Used by Ravenous. Scythes cannot be obtained unless you are playing Dark Hero Mode. Common *'''Scythe: ''This giant scythe inflicts criticals but has anaemic attack power.'' *'Deflecting Scythe: 'This scythe, made from rock-solid alloy creates tornadoes which sweep up attacking foes and toss them into the air. *'Flaming Scythe: 'The scorching blade of this magic scythe creates tornadoes that transform the battlefield into a sea of flame. Unique *'Quickflash Scythe:' This scythe, made from a rare ore by a demon realm blacksmith, is a fine specimen which is both featherlight and razor-sharp *'Deathsoul Scythe:' This grim reaper scythe can slash apart a great wariior's very soul.Its blade is imbued with poison and sleep effects Super Unique *'Great Mighty Scythe / Great God Scythe': T''his holy scythe blessed by a higher Djinn, boasts great attack power and ultimate critical effect.'' Helmets These helmets, or helms, are worn by all Units. Common *'Helm': Standard-issue Helmet that is the mark of any good Patapon warrior. This one however, gives you barely any defense. *'Flame Helm': A helmet that burns red with magical fire. Reduces ice damage. *'Ice Helm': Helmet that magically channels the coldest snows on the highest plains. Greatly reduces fire damage. *'Lightning Helm': A helmet magically imbued with the power of lightning. Nullifies stagger and reduces lightning damage and burn rate. Unique *'Tahla Helm': A helmet with decorations so beautiful, it will impress both friends and enemies. *'Bunny Hood':'' The helmet of the age-old Patapon ally, Bunnypon. Greatly boosts attack but leaves the rear open to fire attacks.'' *'Yin Yang helmet': A Helmet so powerful that it posses the powers of Fire, Ice, Lightning, Heaven, Kami and Demons. It's a true masterpiece. *'Malevolent Uramus Helm': This is a rare helm that helps release one's anger and spite. Start by putting everybody to sleep with a boosted sleep attack. *'Bald Cap': This diligent helm stays with you through thick and thin. Reflects sun beams for increased burn rate. *'Shubaba Gale Helm': A rare red lightning helm formed from an ancient hero's mask. Enjoys a divine protection and greatly boosts attack speed. *'Marina Sea Helm': The rare helm of a man who loved the ocean and her brisk winds. The stormy temper of the winds increases knockback rate. Super Unique *''' Tebenos Helm : A helmet made of a unique metal. Its jagged ornamentation alone boosts the wearer's strength. * Samurai Helm': ''A helmet that increases stagger, knockback and critical. it will increase resistance to sleep when you are a barsala uberhero *'Marumenko Helm': A spiffy helmet with all around excellent state. Reduces the rate of all status effects Shields Used by Taterazay from level 1, Kibadda and Tondenga from level 3, Piekron from level 5, Guardira from level 7 and Charibasa from Level 14. Common *'Shield': This standard-issue shield is easy to handle and allows it's bearer to evade enemies attack. *'Ice Shield': A magic shield that stays at glacial temperatures. Prevents burning. *'Flame Shield': A magic shield that glows red-hot. The fire never goes out, even in extremely cold wind. Reduces freeze rate. *'Eye shield': A strange shield that vibrates irregularly, aside from one consistancy: if it's bearer feels drowsy, it begins to rock and shake, preventing sleep. (''It grants great resistance but the downside is, it doesn't boost defense and resistance to Knockback, Critical, and Stagger). Unique *'Stinger Shield': ''The rim of this offensive shield is lined with the fangs of the giant wolf Fenrir. Boosts attack power, critical effect, and shield breaker effect. *'Galapagos Shield': A shield crafted from the sturdy shell of a 10,000-year-old land turtle. It's heavy defenses carry a cost however, as the bearer experiences a strange and potent drowsiness.'' (Provides great resistance but gives you a negative ratio from sleep resistance).' *'Yin yang shield': a Tatepon is invunerable to everything when he holds it, but the Tatepon might not even notice that he is vunerable on the back. Luckily, this shield has a barrier for the back too. Super Unique *'Octagon Shield':'' A rock-solid shield with a unique construction that allows it to deflect even the most crushing of weights,but at the cost of movement speed.'' *'Fireblessed Shield': This ancient shield was refined by a great demon using the flames of a dragon king. It provides total protection against flame, and the residual heat from its refinement prevents freezing. *'Alldemonium Shield': A cursed shield with exceptional capabilities. one of which is said to be the ability to ruin the wielder's life. ''(The higher the "+" the lower HP you get.) Great Shields Larger then normal shields and they require 2 hands to use. Used by Guardira and Slogturtle. Common *'Greatshield: A greatshield provided to those who are adept with shields. Hold the frontline with the help of its sturdy frame, or bash enemies to knock them back.'' *'Poison Greatshield':'' This dependaple greatshield is coated with poison-resistant magic.it assuages poison damage, and greatly boosts poison resistance'' *'Grond Greatshield': Huge, weighty greatshield made of a special electric-resistive alloy. Prevents stagger and knockback, so you can hold the front lines at all costs. Unique *'Almighty's Skin': As hard as the great patapon's skin, this Greatshield can withstand a 1000 foes long enough for the patapons to attack. *'Aegis:' A greatshield of the Mighty Ones whose giant mirrored surface is so polished it can reflect status effects, and defend against attacks of light and sound. *'Tokoyomamori:' A greatshield supposedly crafted by some ancient god. Great defence, and light, allowing for extra dexterity. Super Unique *'Bacteon Greatshield:' A greatshield coated with a special bacteria on its face which completely nullifies poison. Shoulderguards These are worn by Tondenga and Myamsar. Common *'Shoulderguard': Standard-issue sholderguards. Lightweight, and not very good at the "guarding" part. *'Flame Shoulders': Shoulderguards imbued with magical fire that reduces freezing. *'Ice Shoulders': Tre's cool shoulderguards with the magical ability to resist fire and critical hits. Unique *'Frayola's Spaulders': Shouldergaurds bestowed upon humankind by a goddess with a penchant for bright colours. Its wearer feels as light as a feather, and moves as fluidly as a river. *'Lonestars': Shoulderguards with large, sharp horns that help make sure foes really get the point. They pack a powerful punch, and can shatter the most powerful structures with ease.a 50% damage bonus to wood, stone and metal. Super Unique *'Crono riggers': Huge, sturdy shoulderguards crafted by an ancient god. They boast a balance of offense and defense, and prevent all critical hits.critical Capes Capes are worn by Wondabarappa and Jamsch and Sonarchy. Common *'Cotton Cape': A standard-issue with poor Defense, but a reputation for bringing the wearer happiness. *'Ice Cape': A magical cape that mantles the wearer in sub-zero cold. Greatly reduces fire damage. *'Fire Cape':'' A cape that is always on fire. Luckily for the wearer, it is magical fire that staves off the coldest of tempratures.'' Unique *'Cape of Ulysses': A mysterious cape worn by alien lifeforms from the moon. The light which shines from its fabric keeps all manner of disasters at bay. *'Freja's Cape': A lovely cape decorated with feathers. Its beauty utterly mesmerizes the foulest of foes. Super Unique *'Vamp Cloak': A bizarre cape stitched together by a demon. It allows the wearer to sidestep all status effects. Shoes Used by Pingrek and Oohoroc. Common *'Sandals': Special Lightweight, flexible footware which provides magic handling patapons. *'Wide Awake Boots': The magic bumps which grow on these sandals are good for ones health. By stimulating the feet, they resist sleep effects. *'Flame Boots': These magic sandals glow red and warm teir wearer from the feet up. Unique *'Moonwalkers': These mysterious sandals ease the effects of gravity and allow their wearer to trounce with beautiful form,and resist critical effect *'Alarium Stompers':'' These heavy sandals made from a dense metal protect their wearer from knockback''. Super Unique *'Lilith Shoes': These rare sandals were made from the remiges of the bird-demon Onomoraki. They protect their wearer from various status effects, and offer a great boost to dark magic. Horses Horses are used by Kibadda and Pyokorider and Buzzcrave . Common *'Horse': A standard issue steed. Good-natured and easy to control, but with only moderate assault speed. *'Flame Horse': A horse that looks like it has sprung from the magma of Bovo Volcano. Reduces freezing damage. *'Wide Awake Horse': The left and right sides of this horse's brain take turns resting, so it can keep running without sleep. So will you. Unique *'Sibericus the Frosty': A steed bred deep within the polar, absolute zero region of the demon realm. It gallops across the battlefield with ice running through it's veins, making it invulnerable to freezing. *'Bullgam the Bully': This ancient steed has seen countless battles over history. Highly resiliant and able to deflect physical attacks, but slower than even an ordinary horse. Super Unique *'Ponbiscuit': A horse with a fine coat and an even finer pedigree bred with nothing in mind but speed. Capable in many ways, but also temperamental and hard to control. Warhorses Warhorses are used by Pyokorider once they reach level 10, and Buzzcrave . Common *'Warhorse': This steed gallops across the battlefield at speeds incomparable to an ordinary horse. Also easy to control: no frills, no headaches. *'Ice Warhorse': A warhorse that must have escaped from the meat locker- it's one cold pony. It laughs in the face of fire. *'Poison Warhorse': This warhorse eats nothing but poisonous plants, which explains its stomach of steel and strong resistance to poison. Unique *'Deep Impact': A warhorse with two horns, and tremendous speed. Plunge into the enemy ranks for critical hits! Super Unique *'Kotenho the King': This haughty king of warhorses bucks any rider unworthy to sit in his saddle. Although not terribly fast, he is believed to be invincible. *''Ponteo the Victorious: This warhorse of proud pedigree has seen countless victories. It boasts incredible speed and unprecedented strength.'' Chariots Used by Charibasa and Cannassault. Common *'Chariot': This standard-issue tank has a simple design. Its heavy weight helps resist knockback. * Ice Chariot: This chariot was built from unmelting ice. Its ice-cold wheel freezes foes and prevents burning *'Flame Chariot': This chariot was built from fiery magma. Its red-hot wheel makes foes catch fire and resists freezing. * Critical Chariot: The sharp spikes on the wheel of this chariot consistently inflict damage upon enemies, including critical hits. Unique * The Silencer: This impervious hull of this heavy mechanized chariot is unaffected by most attacks * Ruemelter: This slippery, oil-doused chariot is highly mobile, but naturally quite vulnurable to fire. Super Unique * Silver Murzephone: The anti-magic power of pure silver of which this shiny chariot is built resists demons ( Increased defense against darkness). * Chariot of Light: This brilliantly shining supertank carries its pilot across the battlefield at the speed of light. * '''Deedsarus Darktank: This Fearsomely destructive dark Chariot is said to have appeared out of the depths of the earth. The rumble of its engine shall never cease as it is powered by nefarious magic. (Can't deal critical hits.)'' Special Abilities Some obtained weapons have special effects. Any weapons that have "+1 - +99" have more power and increased effects than ones that don't have it. Effects are usually shortened to two letters. Here are the known listed effects: *Fl: Increased flammability. (Flame) burn rate+25% boost attack by +46.6(recurring)% *St: Damage boost. (Strength) boost attack by +60% *Po: Increased toxicity. (Poison) poison rate+25% boost attack by +73.3(recurring)% *H: Effective against undead. (Holy) 1.5x against Demons and Undead, +5% crit, boost to attack power by +86.6(recurring)%. *Sl: Effective against dragons. (Slayer) 2.5x damage to dragons, +10% crit, 100% boost to attack power. *Li: Increased chance of staggering or igniting an enemy. (Lightning) *Cr: Increases critical rate. (Critical) *G: God-like attack ability. (God) *Hp: Hit point boost. (Hitpoints) +300 stamina *Ar: Increased melee defense. (Armour) +500 stamina, +10 defence *W: Increased weight prevents Knockback. (Weight) +1000 stamina, +15 defence, +5 weight *Ic: Boosts burn resistance and reduces fire element damage. (Ice) +2000 Stamina, +20 defence, +20% burn resistance, defensive bonus against fire x0.5, *Me: Greatly increases hitpoints. (Mega) *Cu: Increased defense against poison. (Cure) *Chill *Endurance See Also *Equipment Set *Ultimate Equipment Snap079.png|Healixr Tuba Snap070.png|Sonic Demonslayer Snap088.png|Palkyria's Flight snap068.png|Octagon shield snap074.png|Flangil snap073.png|Dokaknel's Fang snap091.png|Fireblessed Shield snap077.png|Vamp Cloak snap076.png|Fendus snap080.png|Ponbiscuit snap096.png|Raijinpon's Bow snap069.png|Crono Riggers snap081.png|Thor snap087.png|Frayola's Spaulers snap097.png|Castram snap093.png|Genmaru snap105.png|Drigonlay 11050509389273e2a940985ba1.jpg|Apabao the Absolute Category:Patapon 3 Category:Weapons Category:Equipments Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help Category:Featured Article